A witches Love
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: This is just a small RubyXTsukune one-shot that i thought i would try i hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter one)

Ruby Toujyou sat at her desk in the dark office of the Board chairman. She could barely see the stack of papers which, the extremely creepy Exorcist, who was also The Chairman of the Academy for Youkia, had given her to work on. The witch sighed heavily. Her two black hair braids dangled at her sides as she thought of the only reason true she was and remained here at the hidden school for Youkia.

"Many, many, things have happened since that day….Tsukune….If only Moka, Kurumu, and others weren't in the way, I would have you all to myself…..That day in paradise…We were alone it was absolutely perfect. I helped you with your training in your ghoul power. The pain you gave me I loved every minute. With every strike of that whip, that gave me a beautiful shock of your Youkia I cried in pleasure. What I wouldn't give to do that all over again." She sighed once more

The witch's heart sank as she looked up on her desk at the large stack of files that The Chairman had left her to sort and put away. Ruby let her mind wander in thought.

'My job would be easier if there were some lights. All the light in the room comes from two windows with their black curtains barely pulled back. The pale streaks are scarcely enough for me to see my hand in front of my face with. I wish The Chairman would put some lights in here.'

Ruby Sighed again. She could not complain however. The Chairman had already done so much for her that she did not want to press her luck with him. She began working on the papers. All the while she was daydreaming about Tsukune. For so long she had desired him. She dreamed at night of him. She dreamed of him holding her close and saying that he loved her. She also envisioned a life with Tsukune. The two of them together; married…and even with a child.

But she knew better then to dwell on these dreams. She like all the others knew that Tsukune could never choose between them. And try as they might they could never gain his love and affection. Ruby finished the last of the papers then leaned back in her chair. "Oh Tsukune…if only."

"Ruby!" The raven haired witch spun around and found herself looking into the glowing eyes of her boss.

"Yes sir." She said with a slight bow.

"I am leaving for a few hours and while I am gone I want you to clean my office. Then I need you to feed my dog." Ruby shuddered a bit. The Chairman's dog was the three headed monster Cerberus.

"Yes sir I understand." The Chairman seemed to smirk a bit then he left the room. Ruby sighed and got the cleaning supplies. She in truth hated working for the chairman. But it was still worth it just to be near Tsukune.

"If only…if only we could be alone somewhere together…Like the Witches Knoll; Ruby smiled with fond memories as she dusted the Chairman's collection of skulls. The Witches Knoll was a beautiful hill area in the human world surrounded by a field of sunflowers that stretched for acres. When Ruby she had been younger Ruby had lived in a big house in the center of the Knoll with her Master.

The Master had been a hundred year old witch that had adopted Ruby when her parents had been killed. She had taught Ruby to hate humans. And Ruby had been ready to help her master destroy the human city…that was until…Tsukune came.

Every now and again Ruby would let her mind drift back to the Witches Knoll with its beautiful sunflower fields. The fields upon fields of sunflowers; that had a magic of their own.

Ruby sighed again as she picked the books up off the Chairman's desk. But there was no way that it could happen. The Chairman never gave Ruby a day off. It was always work work work. Besides even if she did get a day off she would not be able to leave the academy. Ever since the little festival problem and with the threat of fairy tale ever present The Chairman had made it so that the portal to the human world could only be opened by himself or the Bus driver.

She began to walk over to the Chairman's huge book shelf to put the books away. "Besides…how could I ever get Tsukune to come with me." She muttered. Just then Ruby foot got caught on her long skirt and she fell the to the ground with all of the books scattering around her. (+Next to Kurumu and Mizore, Ruby is the hottest of these women+)

Ruby pushed herself off the ground and began to pick up all of the books in a hurry. The Chairman loved his books. And he saw so much as a single torn page he would get very angry. Just as Ruby was about to pick up the last book which had opened; she stopped and noticed something.

There was a piece of paper folded into this book. She set all of the books in her hands down and pulled the paper out. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was. It was a teleportation spell.

To most monsters teleportation seemed like a very easy spell when in fact it was extremely difficult to master. It required extreme concentration to transport just one person. If you got even one part of the spell wrong you could wind up missing your head or your other limbs. Ruby had never learned the spell and here it was right in front of her.

The paper was written in the Chairman's handwriting. It seems he had created this form of teleportation himself. All this one required was a simple trigram seal and several alchemic seals in order to work. The other teleportation spell she had seen required a lot more. Not only was this spell easy…but it could bypass the barrier without the bus driver or chairman.

A smile began to form on Ruby's face. This was a gift from God himself.

Night had fallen over the academy. The Chairman had dismissed Ruby for the night. She took great care to memorize the spell before putting it back into the book. She was now in her room and with a piece of chalk she had stolen from a classroom she drew the trigram on her floor. After it was drawn she began to write the alchemic symbols that were required when transferring a person. She wrote her own code and of the place she wanted to go. And then she added another code this one for transferring another person with her and that person's exact location so the spell would take him too.

After she had finished she stood in the center of the circle took out her wand. With a quick word she was suddenly surrounded by light and then she vanished. Elsewhere in the boys dorm the same thing happened.

Tsukune opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. He sat up and looked around. He was in the middle of a sunflower field. "What the hell?" He said as he stood up. He was still dressed in his white shirt red tie and dress pants.

He kept looking around. A minute ago he had been in his dorm room and then he was here…but where was here? He looked at the sunflowers. "This seems strangely familiar." He told himself he began walking through the sunflowers. He kept feeling like he had been here before but he could not remember.

He finally reached a clearing in the field. And in that clearing his memory came crashing in like a tidal wave. "This is…the Witches Knoll." He said with surprise.

"That is correct Tsukune." A voice called out. Tsukune turned around and out of the sunflowers came Ruby.

For the first time Tsukune realized how beautiful Ruby looked. And with the moonlight on her she radiated like a goddess.

"R-Ruby whats going on…how did we get here?" He asked.

She smiled. "I brought us here Tsukune." She told him.

Tsukune stared at her. "Why?"

She did not answer instead she turned around and began to examine the sunflowers in the moonlight. "Even in my absence the flowers still have not lost their glow. The humans seem to have kept the field well."

Tsukune took a step towards her. "Ruby why did you bring me here?" He asked again.

"Tsukune?" Tsukune looked at her expecting an answer. And then before he could respond, she had spun around was kissing him. Tsukune eyes widened and he tried to break the kiss. But Ruby wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Then something happened that Tsukune did not intend. He enjoyed the kiss. It just seemed so natural. Soon he accepted it and leaned forward and returned the kiss wrapping his own arms around Ruby.

It wasn't until a few moments later, things got a little heated. Tsukune had slid his tongue in her mouth, his hand was messing with the edge of her shirt until it finally decided to go up. Ruby shivered, but kept kissing him, enjoying the invading hand. When his hand cupped her breast, she let out a moan before gripping on his hair.

His hand slid back to her hip, rubbing it slowly, like it was made out of glass. This caused Ruby to moan even more and this time, her hands slid from his shoulders to his thighs. Tsukune had moaned when her hands tightened before sliding into his shirt, feeling all of his muscles, abs, and his glory. Tsukune bit her bottom lip, causing slight blood to come out before licking, tasting her blood.

Ruby whimpered as she pushed Tsukune's wondering hands away and unzipped her outfit. Tsukune looked at her before grabbing her again and made a trail of kisses from her cheek down to the shoulder blade. Ruby placed her hands on both his cheeks and kissed him deeply, wanting to taste his sweet, addicting kisses.

Tsukune was running out of places to kiss her and before both knew, he lifted up her shirt. Ruby was now in just her long skirt and bra, the black shirt was toss somewhere, but neither of them bothered to pick it up. Tsukune kissed both of her breasts before going down lower, causing Ruby to moan. She felt it. She felt the warmth between her legs as Tsukune got closer, but didn't dare do anything. "Tsukune-"

(Begining of Lemon Scene)

**_(FOR THE REST OF WHAT HAPPENS BETWEENS TSUKUNE AND RUBY PLEASE VISIT MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT UNDER KNIGHT-BISHOP)_**

(End of Lemon Scene)

Finally he pulled out of her and they both laid on the ground naked both of them just staring up into the sky. "This is why." Ruby said quietly.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked.

"This is why I brought you here Tsukune. Because it was only here that I could show you that I loved you." She said as she cuddled up to him.

Tsukune wrapped his arm around his lover. "I'm glad that you did."

Soon both of them fell asleep both completely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Epilogue)

12 years later.

Tsukune and Ruby watched their little three year old daughter Yui run around in sunflower field. Waving the wand she had just been given. The little girl resembled her mother a lot but she did have her father's eye and his innocence.

Ruby smiled as her daughter tried to cast a small spell that she had taught her. She let her mind wander back to their academy days.

She smiled as she remembered when she and Tsukune had returned to the Academy after their night at the Witches Knoll. She could remember the shocked looks on the group's faces when they had told them and how the Chairman had yelled at her when he had learned she had used one of his spells. But she no longer cared. For she had achieved her goal. Tsukune was now hers and hers alone.

It had taken awhile for the others to accept the fact that Tsukune had made his choice. But eventually especially after the birth of Yui they had accepted it.

Yukari took it upon herself to teach Yui herself. Kurumu wanted to take her flying; and also to give her tips on how to attract men. Mizore showed Yui the art of cooking and stalking. And Moka was the grumpy but grudgingly proud godmother.

This was the life that Ruby had wanted all along.

Tsukune put his arm around his wife and pulled her close. "She really does love this spot."

Ruby smiled at her Husband. "She should its where you and I got married, and it's she was conceived." Tsukune gave a small laugh and kissed his wife.

"Yui; Come on sweet-heart it's time to go home." Ruby called to her Daughter.

"K momma." The little witch replied as she ran to her parents. She ran over to her parents who each took one of their daughters hands as they started to walk away. Behind them the sunflowers moved in the breeze. Ruby looked over her shoulder and gave a smile. There was something else that she loved about this field. It was something that only she alone knew. Like the Snow-whites in the Yuki-onni village; the sunflowers here had been enchanted with a special spell that caused greats amounts of emotions to come forth. Mainly emotions of love and desire; kind of like and anesthetic. And best of all no one but her knew this.

These sunflowers had played a key role in allowing her to allure Tsukune and allowed her to claim him. But No one knew and no one ever would know. She turned her head back around and smiled down at her daughter and then at her husband. As they left they left the Witches Knoll and the sunflower field.

**A Witches love conclusion** by ~Knight-BIshop


End file.
